A Brothers Reunion
by Plutobaby494
Summary: This is a re edited and revamped version of my original story! Better explantation inside! A short oneshot about Voldemort and his twin brother! My stab at humor!


Plutobaby494: Hello again!!! This is indeed still my second Harry Potter story, but I was going through my old stories one day and came to this realization. This story has so many grammar mistakes, it's not funny!!! So it's still the same story, just redone and re-edited!!! When I wrote this story, it was my third ever written and… well my writing has changed and so has my English skills!! So… I hope that it will get more reviews than last time!! And for those who did review it before, I hope you'll review again!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own his wand!! Hee Hee (runs off with Harry's wand)

Harry: Hey, give that back!!! (Runs after me)

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

One day Voldemort was ordering his death eaters around when all of a sudden a huge poof was heard in the room. (I cannot tell you where that room is located for security reasons, or in other words Voldemort will kill me). Anyways, lost my train of thought,

(Dramatic music can be heard in the background)

A huge poof a smoke appeared in the room and someone shouted,

"Hello my name is Lord Moldyshorts! Tommie it's so wonderful to see you, dear brother."

The new stranger ran (more like skipped) over to Voldemort and enveloped him in a brotherly hug. A large purple vain appeared on Voldemorts head, while he strained to form his next words.

"Brother what brings you here?" He asked.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and WOW….. What happened to your nose, it's all flat?!!! Can I touch it, Tommie?" Moldyshorts asked, interrupting himself. A larger purple vain appeared on Voldemort's head and that's when he lost his temper.

"NO YOU CAN NOT TOUCH IT, AND MY NAME IS NOT TOMMIE ITS TOM, NO ARG ITS VOLDEMORT, YOU HEAR ME, VOLDEMORT" He yelled, his voice shaking with anger.

"Ah, I see you still have your issues dear brother" replied Moldyshorts, calmly.

Meanwhile Voldemort's death eaters were staring at the pair of them, some with shocked impressions, and others curious. A few in the back started snickering. Unfortunately it did not go unnoticed by Tommie, I mean Voldemort.

(Voldemort: Grr… A large purple vain appeared on his head!!

Plutobaby494: He seems to be doing that a lot!!!)

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort screamed, pointing his wand at one of the death eaters. A look of pure terror appeared on the said death eater's face before one more death eater was lost to the world. (It's quite sad, if you think about it!!)

"Eh, brother did you have to do that? He was not laughing at you he was laughing with you" Moldyshorts remarked unfazed that his brother had just killed someone.

"I was not laughing" Voldemort, replied coldly.

"Well anyway I did come here for a reason, now what was it, you know how forgetful I can be." Moldyshorts muttered, scratching his head.

"Oh believe me, I know" Voldemort said wincing in remembrance.

"One year for Christmas he forgot to get me a present and than tried to make up for it by taking me to Barbie World. It was the most embarrassing day of my life. I had nightmares about girls in pink for months" Voldemort continued, his voice shaking. He covered his eye sockets with his palms as Moldyshorts beat his hands in the air, a triumphant look on his face.

**(Author's note: I do not know if there is such a thing as Barbie World, but if there is than feel free to correct me!!!) **

"Hey, I remembered why I came to see you today! Harry Potter found me yesterday and threatened me. He swore his revenge and said he was going to kill me" Moldyshorts said, "I mean how rude, why would you go up to a stranger and try to kill him. And than I thought of you, did you do something?"

"No, Nothing at all" replied Voldemort, his hands thrusted deep into the pockets of his black wizard robe.

"Don't make me call mom!" Moldyshorts threatened.

"Fine, I just might have killed his parents and than tried to kill him, nothing biggy" Voldemort said in a calm voice.

"Oh I guess that would make him want to kill you" Moldyshorts said, with a thoughtful expression.

"Well anyway, I told him that I was not Voldemort, but his evil, and sarcastic twin brother. It took him a while but I think I got it through his thick head that I am not the one that killed his parents"

(More dramatic music is heard in the background)

Another large poof is heard in the room, and out popped Harry.

"NOW VOLDEMORT, I SHALL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PARENTS" he yelled, pointing his wand at Voldemort, than finally notices Moldyshorts in the room.

"Moldyshorts, what's up? Hey, you really are the twin of Voldemort, except he has a flat nose and you don't" Harry said his tone changing to a cheerful one.

Another large vain appears on Voldemort's head,

"ARG, MY NOSE IS NOT FLAT" he yelled.

"Yes it is", both Harry and Moldyshorts said in unison.

"Brother, I thought you were on my side?" Voldemort, asked shocked. Wasn't blood thicker than water?

"I am on your side but Harry here is telling the truth about you nose. It's quite flat"

"FINE YOU ALL ARE PICKING ON ME" Voldemort yelled pouting, he than proceeded to stomp out of the room.

"Well I got to go brother" Moldyshorts yelled at his twin brothers retreating back, "I will see you at this year's reunion"

He turned to his brother's nemesis, "Well see you Harry, for now I mysteriously will take my leave" Moldyshorts said. He threw three smoke bombs in the air and the room covered in smoke. A choking sound is heard, and than the smoke clears leaving Moldyshorts still standing in the same spot.

"Dang, that never works, I guess I'll use the front door" He muttered, dejectedly. He walks halfway down the hall than abruptly turns around and walks in the other direction.

As he passes Harry, a soft muttering is heard, "Font door is this way"

Harry than leaves and Voldemort's Death Eaters are still standing there waiting for their next directions. Voldemort has left the room and the two visitors left, so they can't move. (Not very smart men are they?)

THE END

* * *

Plutobaby494: Okay, I hope all the people who read the first version of this likes the new one, and it's better than the first one!! And yes, my sister helped me with this! So if you have any complaints, they are to be made out to her!

Voldemort: She is evil and must be destroyed; she made me do embarrassing things.

Moldyshorts: Ah, Tommie its ok!

Voldemort: MY NAME IS NOT TOMMIE!!!

Plutobaby494: Well, you're both annoying, soo… Avada Kedavra. (Points Harry's wand at them and they turn into frogs)

Plutobaby494: Now that wasn't supposed to happen!!

Harry: Hand over my wand, and nobody gets hurt!!

PLEASE R&R


End file.
